Dragon Ball-Saiyan Rising
by nexusgeneration1999
Summary: in saiyan rising takes place after the events of dragonball z where goku and friends are enjoying peace but a new enemy is approaching stronger than lord bills this enemy is saiyan known as Xaion whos come to end gokus saiyan heritage, will goku be able to defeat the ssjDevil. Find Out in Dragonball saiyan rising. i own the rights to characters Xaion, Brasca, Guldion


"Goku! That's the 3rd door the this week!" snapped Chichi as goku innocently rubbed his hair fearing chi chi's reaction

"Hey what's that king Kai? Emergency? Urgently?!" exclaims goku trying to get out of trouble,

Chichi steps forward, her fist raised towards goku, her face pulsing red with rage, goku hops backwards"ah coming king kai, sorry chichi see ya" says the scared goku, he jumps backwards again this time placing two fingers above his forehead, before vanishing

"GOKU!" exclaims chichi, left in a gust of wind by instant transmission chichi steps forward her fingers digging into to the palm of her hand as she clenched her fists.

Goku had arrived at master roshi's island, where krillin was arkwardly training with 18, krillin quickly turned as he sensed his friends ki approaching unaware 18s fist was about to hit.

Gokus eyes widened as he saw krillins face buried in the sand, 18 smiled amused at the sight of krillin being buried, she quickly hid her smile as she noticed master roshi appear, eager to see her in action.

Goku stood still waiting for someone to notice his presence "umm guys?"said goku slowly thinking the only person that saw him is now squirming in the sand.18 and roshi turned to see the bored goku

"goku ! what brings you here?" greets master roshi his eyes learing towards 18. Goku pulls an annoyed grin "chichi's in kaioken rage and….." "lady problems, don't worry about it goku" interrupts roshi leaving a confused goku and a disgruntled 18.

18 glanced towards her husband who was trying to dislodge his head from the head from the crater of sand 18's punch inflicted. "18 would you like the honours?" chuckled goku, eager to see krillin be chucked around by his wife. 18 smiled then approached krillin squirming half submerged body, krillin stops cold as 18s grip tightens around his ankle, 18 then jolts back effortlessly, her husband scared, red expression standing out amongst the shower of sand and dirt, 18s grip loosens as her husband comes hurdling back down into the fallen sand, krillins cheeks go bright red as 18 smiles at her display.

Meanwhile in hell…..

A person stood, assuming a fighting stance, his attention focused solely on his student raditz who was postured in the same stance.

Dust marks and scrapes were shared amongst the two, their gasping breath penetrating the air.

"master xaion …..with your teachings….i should be able to crush my little brother…kakarot" said raditz confidently, his mind playing back to his defeat at the hands of piccolo and goku.

"oh really" smirked the unscathed xaion, his dark black cloak rippling in the cold wind. Raditz jumped back into stance this time creating a heavy wind pressure which tore through the air.

Xaion stops stills his cloak pulling back under the pressure of raditz power, xaion pulled his cloak forward before dashing behind raditz, still aware of xaion presence raditz swings his fist backward but with no luck. Xaion had already moved away, raditz swung again following his master's energy this time the swing was caught by xaion who stood almost bored, a hand behind his back.

"not bad …MY TURN!" raditz staggers backwards into defensive position but by the time the stance was readied , xaion appeared in front of him this time in stance he threw a combination of punches each landing and bruising the confused raditz until he staggered back, xaion sensing a weakness in his students movements dashes to his side and delivers a sharp kick to raditz ribs as the kick pushed forward cracks appeared in raditz armour which streamed throughout the rest of the armour, xaion smiled thoughts entering his mind 'hmmm hes a ssj3 but still I can crush him in one blow maybe bardocks son kakarot can provide me with a challenge.

Chapter 1- Brasca Takeover

Two saiyans stood on snake way there eyes staring deep down into the abyss

"I can sense him brasca"

"I know , the legends are true but why are we here?"

"time for a history lesson… years ago two saiyans were exiled from planet vegeta, there names Xaider and Relion after travelling they disovered a planet known a Planet Kamog there they 15 years training to higher forms of saiyan power, once the news of frieza spread these two learned about the super saiyan and in mere months these two became saiyans to until one day broly appeared on there planet and they were wounded and retreated in despair but after years of travelling they discovered Relion was dying and so the searched for a cure but there was none but then luck played into there hands as a kaioshin appeared amongst there hiding place Xaider being the stronger super saiyan 2 killed the kaioshin and found a pair of portara earings upon his corpse knowing the legends of these earings, the two set out where they found a wizard call babidi who enchanted the earings so they could fuse but at a price one Xaider and Relion became majin they instantly became ssj2, while fusing this resulted in Xaion the ultimate fusion, who fled babidi to find broly after no luck xaion decided to master he super saiyan forms and one by one he did but there was one form that wasn't ment to exist or be permited" "what is this form?" "ssj phantom or Final super saiyan" "why is it so special" "you see when Xaider and Relion fused there anger for all their defeats and exiles became one this resulted in the development of a hidden power and once Xaion became a super saiyan 6….." "the power was unlocked" "yes…anyway let us go" "one more question what made this form o dangerous?" "while in ssj phantom you can travel through the dimension to other world"


End file.
